gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Scuffle
Super Smash Bros. Scuffle is a fanmade free-to-play 3DS game. It's basically a "single player"-only version of Super Smash Bros., specifically the fourth iteration. It is notable for having all of its characters being a super-deformed, plastic figurine-like version of themselves. Synopsis You're a new fighting instructor recruited by the Battle King who is jealous of his rival having a lot of figurine fighters while he only has Mario. At first, you're only tasked to collect as many figurine fighters as you can, but as more of the story unfolds, there's more than just beating Battle King's rival. Gameplay The controls are the same as in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Basically, it's similar to that of The Subspace Emissary mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Your character is placed on a platformer stage, where there are a lot of enemies to fight against. The only difference is that the enemies are recruitable, with the rate of it happening being random (though you can raise the chances by purchasing Monuments) after defeating one. In order to stand a chance against stronger enemies, recruiting enemies with higher stats is a must. Most of your regular enemies consist of Mii Fighters, as well as the occasional regular fighters joining in. The end of the stage has you fighting against the target fighter, which is always in Giant form and accompanied by other fighters, which are their regular size. The game contains two kinds of currency: Coins and Diamonds. Coins are gained from defeating enemies, breaking objects, or as a gift from helpless Miis. Diamonds are rarer and can only be obtained from either as a random gift from helpless Miis, as a gift from Streetpassing enough people, as a gift from challenges, using the Party Ball Facility, or buying them in the in-game shop using your e-Shop money. In the middle of your journey, you can switch between characters by pressing the X button and select the character you want to switch into. However, this takes time and makes you vulnerable, so it's best to be done when no enemies and hazards are around. If you get attacked in the middle of switching, the process is cancelled. If your character is knocked out, you can also switch out, but at the cost of having to pay 4 Diamonds. Otherwise, you'll fail the stage/challenge and will be thrown back to the hub. Occasionally, you're tasked to recruit helpless Miis (only happens after a Spotpass/Streetpass in regular travels, a mandatory mission in certain challenges). They can't attack and are rather weak, but if you managed to finish the stage with the Mii still alive (regular travels only), you'll be rewarded with some Coins. Failing to protect the Mii in challenges results in failure. When you recruit a character, they come with a pre-defined moveset, costume/alt, and ability. Only the moveset can be changed. To do that, you first have to unlock the Custom Facility, then you can replace a move with another by paying some Coins or Diamonds, depending on the move's quality and power. Recruiting new characters is the only way of increasing your level, which allows you to unlock more stuff and challenges. However, you can only keep a certain number of characters at maximum (which can be increased up to 1,250 by constantly upgrading your Trophy Box). If the total recruited characters exceed that number after your travel, you cannot access the Smash Facility to travel anymore unless you get rid of some of your characters. As for stages, in order to access them, you need an active platform available. The starter platform, the Smash Platform, is the only one available for free. Others have to be purchased using Diamonds. A platform can take you to one of several stages, which is decided by a spinning pointer. When it stops, whatever stage it points to will be your destination. You can, however, make it stop precisely at the stage you want by slowing the pointer down, which costs 4 Diamonds (2 if you're a Premium player), but that feature can only be unlocked if your level is high enough. Once you used a platform, it needs to be recharged. Each platform has its own recharge time, but you can bypass it by paying Diamonds. Facilities Smash Facility The place where you can embark on a journey using a platform that can take you to one of the designated stages. As long as the number of kept characters doesn't exceed the maximum amount allowed and your platforms are active, you can access this facility. Used platforms are recharged for a certain amount of time before being able to be used again, but you can bypass the countdown by paying Diamonds. Shop Facility Buy things like new platforms, costumes for your Mii avatar, and more using Coins or Diamonds. You can also buy Diamonds using your e-Shop money in this facility, but you can only buy up to 6,000. Once you've reached this amount, your status becomes "Premium" and this allows you to unlock the Party Ball Facility and lowers required Diamond for re-using still-recharging platforms and using the "slow down spinner" feature. Custom Facility Change your character's moveset here. Depending on what move you want to include, you either pay using Coins or Diamonds. Smash Ball Facility Equip your character with a Smash Ball, allowing him/her/it to have a Final Smash ready. Free to use for the first time, costs 10 Diamonds after that. Trophy Facility Once you've reached higher levels, you can occasionally recruit an "unpolished" character. This problematic character cannot use special attacks at all and will either slip (if on ground) or end up freefalling (if on air) if you try to press the special attack button. To cure this character, you can take him/her/it to this facility. It's free to use the first time, but costs 2 Diamonds afterwards. Usually, the polished character possesses multiple abilities and excellent moveset. Party Ball Facility Can only be unlocked if you're a "Premium" player, which can be reached by buying 6,000 Diamonds in the Shop Facility. It produces 20 Diamonds daily. Abilities Note that a single character can have multiple abilities. *'Accomplished:' This character will not suffer from his/her/its own attacks' drawbacks. *'Barrier:' Blocks smash attacks. *'Fearless:' Low Defense, high Offense. *'Forceful:' Blocks smash attacks. Deals more damage inflicted by your own smash attacks. *'Gift:' Contains a random ability. Also owned by characters recruited via password. *'Hale:' High Defense. *'Hex: '''If this character gets attacked, the attacker gets slowed down. *'Huge:' This character is bigger than usual, making dodging harder, but can deal more damage. *'Manly:' All stats are increased if you have an ally. (only male characters possess this ability) *'Noxious:' If this character gets attacked, there's a chance that the attacker gets Poisoned. *'Pow-wow:' Raises an ally's stats. *'Restive: Does less damage if your damage percentage isn't 0%. *'''Snarl: If this character gets attacked, there's a chance that the attacker becomes unable to attack for some time. *'Turbulent: '''Dash attacks and attacks that involve charging through enemies deal more damage. *' Boost:''' Your attacks of that element/type deal more damage. Your character also takes less damage from that element. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games